Next Session: Erratic Space
by Text DragonX
Summary: Space. Deep Space. It's flow is erratic. It's planets are scattered. How can people meet, in this large universe? The only explanation, the only sure cause, is labeled : CoWbOy BeBoP


I do not own cowboy bebop or anything affiliated with it..On to the story!!  
  
-Cowboy Bebop-  
  
Ep: 27 Erratic Space , ErRAtIC sPAcE  
  
It became another uneventful day in space, as the Bebop drifted  
  
past another universe-polluting asteroid; or what Spike thought of them as.  
  
Suddenly, Jet, the mechanic of the crew, came running down the iron halls  
  
of the sparcely occupied spaceship. "Spike....SPIKE!!! get your lazy ass out  
  
of bed! Jet slowly trudged to the bounty-hunter's room, and turned the  
  
handle to his locked door, as Spike suddenly opened it. Spike, the man  
  
ripped apart by his lost love, Julia, stared solemnly at the man.  
  
"What it is Jet, Faye run off again? "Spike said as he flung a towel over his  
  
shoulder, stepped out into the hall, and yawned. Jet's gaze was as hard as  
  
stone. "No, that's not it, we have another problem." "Do I want to know  
  
what it is?" Spike replied half-awake, putting a white t-shirt over his head  
  
with much effort. Jet then took the time to put a hand on his chin in  
  
thought. He then began the long list that would undoubtedly change each  
  
members planned agenda for the day. "Our first problem is, our food's  
  
running low again. A sultry female voice suddenly echoed through halls of  
  
the Bebop. "Say it isn't so." Faye, the gambling member of the Bebop,  
  
walked down the hall, ready to question Jet's statement.. "Low on food  
  
again!?" Jet then stared at Faye, not wanting to say it, but gave her the  
  
answer she didn't want. "Yes, and no new bounties have come up over the  
  
past two days." He had lied about that one. Spike, not wanting to hear it,  
  
quickly past by Faye, heading to the ships, bathroom. Sighing deeply, Faye  
  
strolled past Jet, giving her so long wave. She didn't want to think about  
  
the situation, yet. Jet idly stared at the door to Spike's room, then to Faye  
  
turning a corner, shifting his eyes. He then pondered a bigger question to  
  
himself, the question of whether or not to tell the crew. It was life  
  
threatening. He stroked his beard. Should He tell them?  
  
  
  
Turn Up the Sound, For Cowboy Bebop!  
  
  
  
  
  
After two hours are so, Spike, Faye, and Jet managed to make it to  
  
the quiet furniture filled common room of the Bebop. Spike's voice seemed  
  
dull and tired. " I don't want to borrow food from a passing ship again, Jet."  
  
He picked up his heavy booted feet, resting them on the coffee table.  
  
"We don't have much chance of that this time," Jet replied in a low tone.  
  
"There are few planets we can get to on our diminishing fuel levels, and to  
  
top it all off we're..." Jet hastily cut himself off, almost revealing what he  
  
had so long tried to hide. "We're what?" Faye asked, thoughtful of the  
  
chance they had gotten a break and won some woolong. " What do you  
  
know, Jet?" " I don't have time for guess and tell," Spike retorted. "All  
  
right, All right, I've hidden it from you both long enough." Early this  
  
morning they announced three more bounties." Faye started eating one of  
  
their last Earth donuts, listening intently. "Is that it? That sounds  
  
great. I thought it was going to be something more urgent. She leaned  
  
against the ship's wall, glad of the chance to get some woolong.  
  
Spike dumbly stared at the ceiling fan, watching and counting it slowly  
  
rotate again and again. " It is," Jet replied. "you see, the three Bounties are,"  
  
Jet's words were abruptly interrupted as a thumping noise came from the  
  
storage units of the Bebop. " Uh oh, seems like there's a little problem  
  
below, "Faye replied, already voicing their thoughts. " Or a big one," Jet  
  
thought, about to go check out the disturbance. "I'll go see what it is," Spike  
  
said, staring at Jet. Spike leaned over and picked up his mech pistol from the  
  
coffee table, began walking into the distance. Jet sat down on a ramshackle  
  
chair, watching Spike leave the common room. Faye walked in his direction  
  
a ways, uttering the words, "Don't get killed." Spike , choosing not to reply  
  
to Faye's comment, took a left to a musty part of the ship, where a ladder  
  
stood. He grasped the handle to the rusty iron ladder, climbing down  
  
to the location of the storage holds. He remembered smelling Jet's food the  
  
last time he came down since the kitchen was right above the storage holds.  
  
He also remembered the rotten smell of Venusian lobster, that rotting  
  
morsel having a killer instinct of it's own. It was a good thing Humans had a  
  
temporary paralysis to it's bite. After climbing down the ladder, Spike  
  
walked to the to the metallic door with the incrested sign " Bebop Storage  
  
Units A1-A7" half faded. After unlocking the door with a swipe of his key  
  
card , he cautiously stepped inside. He also noticed the lock was a bit slow.  
  
Maybe the ol' ship was losing her figure. Gripping his mech pistol tightly  
  
with both hands, Spike moved to the center of the dimly  
  
lit storage units. He also noticed a familiar overturned refrigerator, slime  
  
hardened from something hatching. Slowly looking around the huge area  
  
Spike saw a what he thought was a feather. A smooth black crow's feather.  
  
"It couldn't be," his subconscious said to himself. Vicious is dead. As he  
  
stepped closer, examining it ,he saw it was a piece of his old black t- shirt,  
  
torn on a nail. His fears were alleviated , and he decided a box had just  
  
fallen. He left the noise to rest. He turned around to head back up, as he  
  
he suddenly heard a scream from upstairs. " Shit,  
  
someone's up above!" Spike yelled the words throughout the doorway. Not  
  
wasting anytime, he dashed up the ladder,  
  
hoping he's wasn't too late. A sinister voice echoed through the ship. "I've  
  
finally found you both." It looked like the end for them, Faye thought, as  
  
she readied to fight their cut throat advisary, Vicious. Jet backed up from his  
  
position near the hallway, as he waited for the enemy hiding in the shadows.  
  
A foot came out..a furry one. " What is this?" "Has Vicious acquired a new  
  
pet?" Faye's words seemed to ring in her head. Stealthily, a dog appeared, a  
  
familiar one. " Is that? " Jet looked shocked. " It is!" Faye glared  
  
dumbfoundly at....Ein? Ein then looked up at Jet, panting, full of energy  
  
and life. Ein shook himself wildly of dirt, then changed his voice, to Jet's.  
  
"But where is Spike, the lazy Bum?" Jet growled at his mockery. Ein's  
  
voice suddenly changed to an unfamiliar one. "Show me Spike!" He fed me  
  
so well! Ein then walked to Faye, as she hesitantly petted him behind the  
  
ear. Ed and I are back!" Ein spoke with an energetic, Corgy face. Faye was  
  
unsure of why she screamed, it was just..a talking dog. Spike angrily rushed  
  
in from the hall aiming his pistol infront of him. He was certain. It had been  
  
Vicious's voice .He heard something behind him, but before he could turn  
  
around, green goggles were suddenly slung over his eyes. Not taking any  
  
chances he shot furiously infront of him, mech bullets framing the wall.  
  
Jet and Faye quickly took cover, lieing on the ground. Out of bullets, Spike  
  
looked around, seeing a combed clump of red hair right in his face, along  
  
with a big, happy grin. "Hi Spike!!!" Was Ed's ecstatic reply. Not sure of  
  
what to make of it, Spike took the goggles off his eyes, staring at Ed.  
  
"Ed..how in the heck did you get back on the ship?" "Med's name is  
  
Med!! Jet smiled, seeing Ed, or Med's father had finally given her a  
  
name. It had been almost a year since Med left the Bebop, and the almost  
  
fatal incident with Spike. Med still looked at Spike, grinning. She was  
  
little taller, had her hair combed, and wore jean overalls with a short green  
  
shirt .Everyone noticed she was still hyper. "Go on, Med, tell us,"  
  
Faye was wondering why the girl was taking so long. Med looked down  
  
at the ground, voice low. "After Med's father person died, Med  
  
wanted to come back to the Bebop! Med followed you with  
  
Med's father's friend, and Med snuck in with Ein on a crate! "So that's  
  
what the noise was," Jet realised. She had probably hacked through the lock  
  
too. Faye then looked sadly at Ed, remembering everything that  
  
happened between Julia, Vicious, And Spike." Sorry to hear that Ed," Spike  
  
replied, giving the goggles back to the girl. I lost someone too. Jet then  
  
walked to Ed, asking her an equally important question. " Ed, we're almost  
  
out of fuel, and the only place you can stay is on the Bebop. Spike smiled  
  
then sat on the nearby couch, really not wanting to have to babysit again. He  
  
did feel sorry for her though. Faye put a hand on the girl's shoulder, then  
  
gave her the last of her donut. Med's morose attitude quickly changed. She  
  
greedily ate the donut, and almost Faye's arm. Jet's words quickly broke the  
  
mood of the room. " How in the  
  
heck can Ein talk!!? Faye kneeled down to once again , seeing a  
  
device on it's neck. "Well, when Med went back to father person that day,  
  
father person made Ein a mechanical voice box. It's linked to his brain  
  
waves, and it can also mimic any voice heard before. Med pointed at Ein's  
  
external neck attachment, while the rest of the crew still stared in  
  
bewilderment. "Med wanted Ein to help Med with hacking!!!" She then  
  
walked off, going to get her laptop. Ein quickly followed,  
  
wondering if Ed was going to make him do any foolish stunts, again. Spike  
  
got up from the couch and headed to the small Tv on the nearby coffee  
  
table. Giving it a rough shake, it slowly turned on, as Jet's unanswered  
  
question was about to be revealed. " I guess you'll find out who the bounty's  
  
are," Jet told them. A hint of fear bore down on his face. Faye took a seat on  
  
the couch close to the Tv, when Spike sat back down. Spike got close to  
  
Faye, seeing as they reached an agreement, a while back, so to speak. "I  
  
hope they're worth a lot of woolong," Faye eagerly replied, back pressed on  
  
the couch. She was glad Spike revealed some things, after time.  
  
" Don't keep shaking it Spike. You almost broke the central satellite link  
  
last time." Jet stared at Spike, wondering if his words got through at all. He  
  
then sighed, heading to the kitchen to make lunch out of what they had left  
  
to eat. Watching Jet go he dryly replied," It's a piece of shit anyway." "And  
  
you can have that to eat too, if that thing ever breaks," Jet angrily replied.  
  
Jet then continued his scrounging, wondering if he should hold back on  
  
Spike's rations.  
  
  
  
Space Adventure will be known aS -Cowboy Bebop-  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike leaned forward and watched tentatively as the repeat of Bigshots  
  
came on. An enthusiastic western like duo appeared on the screen of  
  
channel 239, as the tiltle came together with a cash register's ring.  
  
"YEEEEHH HOWDY!" "Have we got a show fer you today!!" The  
  
Mexican, mustache weilding male member began to say. " You bet  
  
Carle," as his scarcely clothed, Caucasian, female assistant turned to him.  
  
"And the thing is, they're bounty hunters themselves, isn't that right June?"  
  
Carle then moved his hand near the fake revolver strapped to his belt. "Yes!  
  
And they're are three of them!" June replied happily." Spike leaned close  
  
to the Tv, eager to hear who they were, as Jet shook his head." " One of  
  
them is named Spike Speigel, born from a colony in Mars!!" " He's a  
  
dangerous one, so be careful," June replied, her eyes shifting off the camera  
  
for some reason. . Spike's ID momentarily shows on the screen. Faye turned  
  
her head to Spike, then looked at Jet, then back to Spike, a smirk appearing  
  
on her face. Well, well. I knew you'd have a bounty someday, Spike. " And  
  
you think you can get it?" Spike smirked back at Faye, waiting for her  
  
response. Faye then remembered how she and Jet tracked his location,  
  
blasting into a building and saving him from near death on the floor of ..she  
  
couldn't remember the place. " Ofcourse. And this time no one will be there  
  
to see you don't get hu..." Faye's words were halted as Bigshots revealed  
  
another Bounty. "The second is an elusive casino dealer, previously posted,  
  
known as Faye Valentine! Carle smiles at the camera, as Faye's ID shows.  
  
Spike chuckled under his breath as he sees her get up and kick the tv. Jet  
  
walked out of the kitchen, looking pale. Faye moved to Jet, seeing the  
  
worry in his eyes. "Is the food done yet, Jet?" He slapped a hand on his  
  
forehead, grunting. Faye softly laughed. "It's no big deal. They'll never  
  
catch us. Jet stroked his beard and walked to the Tv, picking it up. "And as  
  
you can guess, I'm the third bounty." But the real question is, why are there  
  
bounties on our heads?" All became silent as they heard more surprising  
  
news from the Tv on the floor. "And a new bounty has come up!" An old,  
  
heavy computer was then wheeled in, it falls off it's stand, and right on  
  
Carle's foot. A curse is bleeped out, as June laughed. " He's back again, it's  
  
the hacker , radical Edward!" " Med's a bounty?" Med said , her head  
  
peaking from the hallway. Med then put her face right up to the Tv on the  
  
floor, a big card grin showing. " No no no!! Med's file has been tampered."  
  
"Seems like more danger, " Ein looked to Med. Time to hack into the  
  
Bounty system file!!! Med grinned, putting on her goggles, typing away at  
  
her laptop. "But that's not all ya'll," Carle added, talking oddly, his hands  
  
shaking. What they are wanted for can not be said at this moment, but the  
  
sum total of thirty million woolong can only be obtained, if they are all  
  
brought dead." Shere silence. For five minutes. Spike slowly put his hands  
  
behind his head, taking in what was said. Faye walked to Jet, looking into  
  
his eyes.. " That's what it was, wasn't it, Jet?" Jet then sighed, looking back  
  
at Faye. Spike made a sideward glance catching Med  
  
freeze, like her face was stuck to the screen. Jet then spoke something they  
  
wish he hadn't. " I wonder who tampered with our files." Med suddenly  
  
lowered her head, shut her laptop and walked up infront of a glass window.  
  
It brought her the horizons of space, as they drifted on. Faye shook  
  
her head, remembering that Jet put them on an automatic course for the  
  
closest planet. Med saw a sign near the planet. A huge, neon one, turning  
  
around the planet like a broken top. Adventure Point: planet of recreation  
  
and relaxation. The sign showed it was an old  
  
one, but they could atleast barter supplies. Faye looked  
  
at Med, sensing danger. Some sort of horrible danger. "This can't be good."  
  
Faye began walking to Med, but was stopped by Ein. " No, leave her be for  
  
now. She knows something." Ein then trotted to the couch, and rolled up,  
  
by it, falling fast asleep. Spike stared at the  
  
reflection on the clean wooden coffee table. It was his, his face full of  
  
sorrow and pain. He stared one last time at the rotating  
  
ceiling fan. Knowing they would be in for something over their heads soon,  
  
he reclined on the couch and proceeded to go to sleep; leaving his cares  
  
behind.  
  
  
  
See You, SpaCE CowboY  
  
- Revised- Second half to come!!.. R&R 


End file.
